


Acusaciones infundadas

by samej



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1DDay, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...bueno, quizá no lo sean tanto. </p><p>O cómo Harry y Louis compensan no poder interactuar en público. Post-1DDay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acusaciones infundadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> Pedí en tumblr que la gente me hiciera requests (soy [youbitehard](youbitehard.tumblr.com) allí, por cierto), y me pidieron sexo después de 1DDay y quién soy yo para rechazar una petición así. Enjoy.

Harry termina el especial más cansado que después de alguno de los conciertos, lo que ya es decir bastante.

Menos mal que han grabado la mitad de antes y, aunque saben que las fans no terminan de aceptarlo bien, agradecen haber podido hacer las presentaciones separados. Ha dejado caer un par de veces que les dejen hacer a él y a Louis alguna parte juntos, pero lo ha dado por imposible.

En algún momento se acostumbrará a no hablar con él en público, supone, pero el día no ha llegado aún.

Ha visto a Louis a punto de soltar un improperio: se ha quedado a un fallo técnico más de perder la paciencia. A ninguno le vuelven loco este tipo de cosas pero él es el que peor lo lleva, todavía se siente un poco estúpido incluso después de tantas que hacen.

A Harry le parece un poco adorable, pero el criterio de Harry respecto a Louis, como Liam le ha dicho más de una vez, no es especialmente fiable.

Sale del baño a medio cambiarse y ve que se han quedado él y Louis solos en el camerino. 

Los otros tres han debido huír en cuanto les han visto mirarse: tres años de estar bajo el mismo techo que Harry y Louis les ha dado un sexto sentido para ciertas cosas, y ya vayan a discutir o a follar, es preferible mantenerse alejado.

Louis es quien rompe el silencio.

—Eres un puto notas, lo sabes, ¿no?

Harry le agarra por detrás, en calzoncillos, tocándole todo lo que no ha podido tocarle en pantalla. 

—No tengo la menor idea de de qué me hablas, Louis —habla contra su cuello.

—Vete a la mierda, Styles. ¿" _his little things_ ", otra vez?

—No puedes probarlo. 

—Nos van a sacar los ojos. 

—Nah, solo a mí, y no he pegado a nadie cuando han hablado de Kendall, me lo dejarán pasar. Además, no nos han dejado estar ni un rato solos.

—Hum.

—¿Y sabes qué, Loueh?

—Qué.

—Ahora estamos solos.

—Está Paul esperándonos en la puerta.

—Si quieres paro por Paul —susurra en su oreja, y muerde el lóbulo y baja por el cuello mientras mete las manos en el pantalón, se lo baja hasta por debajo del culo.

Le encanta su culo, dios, nunca se cansa de él. Lo pondria en un puto museo si no fuese porque Harry no esta dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie.

—Que le follen.

—¿Que te parece si te follo a ti?

Lame la nuca desde la espalda hasta el nacimiento del pelo y siente el escalofrío de Louis en la lengua. 

—¿No puedes esperar al hotel? —pregunta, por pura inercia, porque está restregándose contra los calzoncillos de Harry mientras él abre el plástico con los dientes y se moja los dedos con el lubricante. Lleva todo el día pensando en hacer esto, en coger a Lou en el primer momento que pudiera solo para marcarle aunque solo lo sepan ellos dos. 

—¿Cuándo he podido esperar contigo, joder?

—También es cierto —ríe Louis, pero deja de reír y se apoya en la mesa cuando Harry le penetra con un dedo primero, dice _sí_ en su oído, _¿así te gusta, Lou?_ dice, y mete un segundo dedo y Louis se quita la camiseta y la lanza al suelo, se encorva contra la mesa y arquea la espalda contra sus dedos cuando Harry los mueve en un ángulo que se sabe ya de memoria.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Louis le apremia.

—Venga, Haz, ya estoy- ya estoy preparado, vamos.

—Mira ahora quién es el impaciente.

Pero le hace caso porque escucha un toque en la puerta, y sabe que Paul _sabe_ , y se tienen que dar prisa si no quieren que les pillen _otra vez_.

Una cosa es que el secreto esté a salvo con él, otra muy diferente que se sepa de memoria la cara que pone cuando folla con Louis.

Coge el lubricante restante y se lo esparce a sí mismo, le agarra a Louis de las caderas hasta que encuentra un ángulo cómodo y se alinea, colocándose en su entrada y empujando, empujando, empujando, hasta que tiene la pelvis pegada a su culo.

 _Hecho para mí_ , piensa, y _mío_ , y aprieta los dedos en la carne suave mientras empieza a moverse en estocadas rítmicas, le acaricia la espalda y el hombro con una mano, baja por el brazo hasta que le coge de la mano y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos. Parecen aún más grandes vistos así, en comparación con los de Louis.

De nuevo se oyen golpes en la puerta y Harry jura pero no modifica un ápice el ritmo, mueve su otra mano por delante de Louis y comienza a masturbarle, sonriendo cuando Louis gime, suave.

—¡Ya vo-vamos, Paul, joder! —y después, más bajo—. Me lo voy a cargar.

—Yo sí que voy a- me- joder, Harry.

Sube el ritmo y sabe que ya no está tan bien coordinado como al principio pero parece funcionar igual cuando siente que Louis se _aprieta_ alrededor de él mientras mancha su mano y parte de la mesa, y la presión es demasiada y Harry termina con embestidas rápidas y cortas, apoyando su frente en la parte de espalda que alcanza.

—Qué me haces, Lou —se lamenta, quedándose quieto por un segundo, y seguido se corre en estertores largos y profundos.

Louis le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, ayudándole con el descenso. 

—¡Voy a entrar!

—Hostia ya —gruñe Lou, y después grita—. ¡Tú verás, haz lo que te de la gana, Paul!

Hay unos segundos en los que el silencio tras la puerta casi se puede _oír_ , y después la voz de Paul suena, enfadada.

—¡Tenéis cinco minutos!

Harry pasa la nariz por su espalda húmeda con una sonrisa.

—¿Vamos antes de que le dé un ataque?

Asiente. Cuando salen, Louis le deja pasar delante, ignorando la cara de Paul.

—Por cierto, Harold, me tienes que contar más de esas ocho novias tuyas.

—Cuando llegue a casa te lo cuento todo.

—Espera, ¿pero tú tienes casa, entonces?

—Joder, es verdad —se rasca la cabeza, pensativo—. ¿Crees que podrías hacer un huequillo para-?

—Tengo un hueco, pero igual es un poco estrecho. 

—Creo que me las apañaré.

Paul pone los ojos en blanco y grita "¡por dios!" en el asiento del copiloto. Ellos ríen hasta que se les saltan las lágrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y comentarios me dan la vida <3


End file.
